Applepie
by starlitomega
Summary: Applejack carries on through her day to day chores content with life, but when Pinkie confesses her feelings to her, how will Applejack handle the sudden admission. Applejack/pinkie pie shipfic.


Celestia's early morning sun peeked over the horizon as Applejack strolled through Ponyville with her early morning deliveries in tow. She preferred making her rounds early so she could pack her stand up at the end of the day and head straight for home, just in time for dinner. A single bag filled to the top with apples remained slung firmly across her shoulder as she made her way to the last stop. Ignoring the closed sign hanging in the door she nudged it open letting herself inside the bakery. A sneaky smile crossed her face, she strangely enjoyed the feeling of sneaking inside while the place was officially closed. The smell of sugar wafted through the air from the morning's first batch of goods as a pink pony poked her head through the kitchen doors.

"Hey there Applejack! Ready to get your apple on?" Pinkie asked with an enormous smile.

"Sure am Pinks! Ah got yer morning delivery right here! Ah bet yer gonna make some amazing pies with these beauties."

"Apple pies, apple crumblers, apple turnovers, apple crepes-... Well, you get the idea." the mare rambled disappearing into the kitchen. Applejack waited patiently for her return knowing she would be rewarded. Pinkie returned bounding through the doorway with an infectious smile and a chocolate cupcake with a pink smile in frosting just like she did every morning her friend came by with a delivery.

"Can't forget your "shipping and handling" fee right?"

Applejack tucked the wrapped cupcake away in her saddlebags with a smile. "Why thank ya Pinkie. Things just go so much smoother when customers are as easygoing as yall are." the blonde pony said heading for the door.

"ya'll take care now, if ya get through and have some time later come on by the stand will ya?"

"You can count on it! Bye Applejack, hope you have fun today!" Pinkie called out retreating into the kitchen.

Applejack pulled up to her stand this time with a cart full of baskets overflowing with apples. Grabbing each basket gently she dumped them carefully inside the apple stand so as not to needlessly bruise any of the goods. With her stand now filled to the brim she could finally wait for the customers to come to her and with Nothing left to do she focused on her favorite pastime.

"Dealer, seven o spades, nine o clubs."

"me, ten o hearts, five of clubs."

"dealer hits, three o diamonds, dealer stands at nineteen."

"Ah hit, jack o hearts, aww fiddlesticks, I busted."

Applejack spent her free time, as usual, playing blackjack in her head anytime business became slow. Despite her physical prowess she actually possessed significant mental concentration as well and put it to good use between lulls in business. At first she had a hard time randomizing the cards and would still accidentally draw two of the same number and suit now and then, but for the most part she could play the game effortlessly. She pulled her head out of the game just as a yellow Pegasus slowly flew into view.

"I'll take two please." Fluttershy said timidly approaching the stand.

"Two apples, that'll be three bits for you hun, how ya been today?" Applejack asked with a smile as she wrapped two apples together in a bag for her first customer of the day.

"I've been doing great. I helped the birds take off for winter yesterday. It won't be long until the cold weather hits you know." Fluttershy explained as she placed three bits in Applejack's bucket.

"Oops, sorry. I know you like to check them first to make sure they're real."

The farm pony waved her off with a smile. "If there ever comes a time ah can't trust YOU, then it sure enough means Equestria is doomed. Now you have yerself a wonderful day Sugarcube."

Fluttershy carefully grabbed the apples with a smile and headed toward her cottage leaving Applejack to resume her eternal struggle with an entity she knew only as "Dealer".

Pinkie Pie grabbed a tray of brownies out of the oven with her mouth mitt, carefully backing away from the oven she realized her path to the table had been blocked.

"rahmmher hmphash!" she gallantly tried to utter through her occupied mouth to no avail. Rolling her eyes she moved alongside her target and bumped her rump.

"I'M AWAKE I SWEAR!" Rainbow Dash blurted out as the image of Pinkie holding a hot tray filled her view. She groggily moved to the side to allow the pink mare passage. Carefully setting the tray down on the table Pinkie spat out the mouth mitt in annoyance.

"Rainbow Dash, you said you were gonna help but all you've done so far is sleep!"

Letting out a huge yawn Rainbow seemed less than apologetic. "It's not my fault if you wake up so early to work, I'm usually up at the crack of noon ya know. I think you and Applejack are crazy for doing what you do so early."

Pinkie moved past the apathetic pegasus into the pantry. "We have to start early, otherwise ponies will have to wait for their sweets and if there is one thing nopony is good for in the morning, its waiting." Rainbow stared in annoyance at Pinkie's flank moving to and fro during her search of the pantry.

"That's why it's awesome to be the manager of the weather team." She ducked just in time to avoid a bottle of vanilla. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Aha! Found it!" Pinkie exclaimed with a huge smile. Excitedly she turned to Rainbow Dash with a metal can. Rainbow squinted to read the label from where she stood.

"What is coffee?"

Applejack carefully unwrapped her cupcake like she did every day around noon. Despite the mass amount of apple iconography the apple family surrounded itself with, the farmer oftentimes preferred cupcakes, or donuts, or candy, or anything that wasn't an apple simply because the confounded things ruled her life. Today had been exceptionally busy and she found her stand already low on apples. Knowing her main task for the day might be over with soon the idea of catching up on her list of overdue chores became mighty tempting. Without warning a light spectacle from the top of Sugarcube Corner caught her eye. "What in tarnation? Is that a rainboo-"

*KA-BOOM!*

Applejack as the roar of thunder finally caught up with the visual portion of the colorful phenomenon. A rainbow erupted from the chimney of the sweetshop followed by a trail of soot and a rainbow blur as the blue Pegasus that caused the conflagration quickly became a speck in the distance.

"Now what in Luna's name was THAT all about?" Applejack asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Rainbow's just excited to be done for the morning I think." Pinkie answered nearing Applejack's stand. "You look like you're almost done for the day."

"Excited isn't the word I'd use ta describe THAT. Jittery or explosive might be more appropriate, oh and yeah ah am almost done. I'm wondering what ah should do with the extra time."

Pinkie bounced excitedly. "Can I help with your other chores? I think we'd get more done if we worked together! "

Applejack's smile brightened at the thought of spending her extra chore time with her baking buddy. Pinkie could be quite scattershot, but when it really mattered she was just as, if not more reliable than any pony she knew. Also there was absolutely no way Applejack could refuse the wide starry eyed grin the party pony beamed at her.

"Oh sure, why not? Hey! This weekend the Apple family is having a little get-together, it'd mean a whole heckuva lot ta me if we could use Sugarcube Corner's ovens to help get the baking done. Ah'll just freeze everything now, and reheat it later so I'm not stuck in the kitchen all day Saturday."

"Most of the baking is done for the day, I'm sure we could use them whenever you want!" Pinkie replied, her smile brighter than before.

"You head on back, ah'll be along in just a few to get started." Applejack said returning Pinkie's smile.

Four hours and countless apples later the cooling table of Sugarcube Corner's kitchen held a sweet feast of unimaginable proportions.

"Ah can't even begin to thank ya'll enough for the use of yall's ovens, This would've taken me all day to do at home!" Applejack said counting up the desserts.

Pinkie placed the last tray of apple crepes on the table gingerly. "Don't mention it! If there's anything better than parties it's baking with your friends!"

Impressed with how easily the job went Applejack ventured another request. "Well ah wasn't gonna ask but this Apple family thing is gonna be a two weekend event, is there was any way we could do this again next week too?"

Pinkie patted her on the back, "Oh Applejack, my kitchen is your kitchen too! Just come on in and we'll have it done in no time at all!"

Applejack felt a gratitude she couldn't express in words wash over her, Pinkie really did have a way of making everyone happy and welcome with little to no effort. "Thanks Pinkie, That means a lot ta me I hope ya know. " Bringing herself back to the task at hand she suddenly realized how much food they had made. "Oops, We might've gotten a little carried away. Looks like ah'll have to go get big mac to help me haul all this stuff back to the farm!"

Pinkie shook her head frantically. "No way! I'll help you carry it back! You have your cart at the apple stand right?"

"Well ah do but-"

"No buts! Together we'll have this stuff back and in the freezer by sundown!" Pinkie affirmed.

"Thanks Pinkie, you sure seem to be in a good mood today!"

"Let's get going Ponyville's prized pony." Pinkie said winking at her.

The trek to Sweet Apple Acres wasn't a particularly long one but the two ponies engaged in conversation made the trip longer than usual, not that either of them cared as they were enjoying each others company.

"And then Twilight bit into the pie and nearly hit the roof! I told that silly filly to give it a few minutes before she dove in, but you know her. She said that everything tasted like rubber for a week."

Applejack laughed at the mental image of Twilight racing through the library with a mouthful of dangerously hot pie. "Ah bet that was hilarious, too bad you couldn't get a picture of it for your scrapbook."

"Even if I did I'm sure she would've "lost" it for me." Pinkie said rolling her eyes as they approached Applejack's house.

"Looks like we're here, seems like we took the long way around." Applejack said noting the sun dipping below the horizon.

The sky made the perfect background, like something out of a romance novel or a love film. Pinkie felt something bubbling up deep inside her. In front of her stood Applejack, Her long flowing blonde hair contrasting against the purple twilight of sunset. Green eyes glimmered back at Pinkie filling her with confidence and demanding her to take action while Applejack's smile conveyed just how good of a mood she was in and Pinkie knew if she was going to confess her feelings, now was the time.

"Applejack, I need to say something."

"What is it Pinks?"

"It's really important and you have to promise not to laugh!"

"Ah promise." Applejack said with a reassuring smile.

"There's somepony I really really like and I can't stop thinking about her, I wanna tell her how I feel but I'm afraid she might not feel the same way."

"Awww Pinkie, you taught me that tha only real way to face your fears was to face em head on with a smile."

"I know but this is different. If she doesn't feel the same way or give me a chance it might ruin everything."

"You're worrying too much! When it comes at tha heart ya just gotta stand up and say it cause yer heart ain't gonna take no for an answer and ignoring it just makes it worse. You just let me know when ya do it and I can stand with ya. Just who is the lucky pony anyway?"

Pinkie nervously played with her tail as a blush spread across her face. Knowing that her friend stood with her no matter what helped her bring the words she had buried deep inside herself to the surface.

"It's you Applejack, I love you."

The farmer's face paled at the sudden admission.

"Uhhhh, I… I don't know Pinkie ah never really thought about you like that before." Applejack stammered. "This is really awkward, ah think you're a lil confused is all."

"But Applejack, I've been dropping hints left and right! You never noticed anything different? The extra special cupcakes i give you every morning, the extra time i spend at the farm lately, our wednesday gardening sessions?" she could see her arguement falling flat in her friend's eyes.

"I think we shouldn't hang out anymore Pinkie. I think you're confused and I don't wanna hurt you or anything." Applejack said backing towards the front door.

"But Applejack, I'm not confused! I think about you all the time! I read all of Twilight's books on love, I even asked everypony about my feelings, but I was sure not to mention you. They all said what I'm feeling is love!" Pinkie continued pleading her case to the retreating earth pony.

"I'm sorry Pinkie Pie, but I think it's better for both of us to keep our distance." Applejack said running into her house.

The sky dimmed as the sun fell below the horizon. The moment had passed and unlike any of the books she borrowed from Twilight on love she was not locked in a loving embrace. Instead, she sat alone, abandoned by the pony who had just told her she'd stand with her when the time to confront her love came around. Pinkie's nose fell to the ground almost making contact with the harsh dirt as she slowly turned around following an imaginary line between her and Sugarcube Corner. She wished at that moment she could be in her bed far away from the outside world. She willed her tears to stop lest anyone find her in such a sorry state but they came anyway, unwelcome and unbidden as she slowly trudged back to Ponyville in defeat. She was no stranger to this particular pain, she oftentimes felt alone even surrounded by her friends but she knew to keep a brave face up or she might end up dragging other ponies down with her. Lost in her own world the sun finally disappeared completely from view leaving her in the dark.

She hated the dark.

Princess Celestia sat on a regal cushion in front of a roaring fireplace. The cold weather had not yet hit Canterlot but being high up in a tower meant a chilling wind cooled her sleeping area far more than any of the rooms on ground level. She loved the smell a fire produced and despite public perception, preferred winter to any other time of the year. Winter was the time when loved ones curled up in each others arms drank cocoa and in general spent time with each other if only because weather forced them to.

Speed reading through a few scrolls about the latest news from Trottingham she noticed a change in the ambient light level and heard a light metallic sound from the corner of her room. Her eyes fell upon the magically protected glass case she had commissioned for the safekeeping of the Elements of Harmony after discord's theft of the precious trinkets. She rose to her hooves and peered inside the case. All of the elements floated in the case in formation giving off their own aura except one. At the bottom of the case rested the necklace with a gem in the shape of a blue balloon. Her eyes widened a touch as she walked back to her seat magically grabbing a quill and parchment.

"My dear faithful student,

It has come to my attention that a friend of yours may be in dire need of help. The Element of Laughter has fallen out of formation and grown dim and I fear Pinkie Pie may be in trouble. I ask that for her and for Equestria's sake you help in any way you can.

Your proud mentor,

Princess Celestia."

Sealing the scroll she placed it into the fire allowing the letter freedom to find its way to her pupil's hooves.

Applejack moved through Ponyville at a slower rate than usual. For some reason she found it difficult to sleep all the way through the night despite going to bed later. Pushing the door to Sugarcube Corner open she walked inside dreading what she might face this morning. instead, a blue pony poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Oh good morning Applejack, Glad to see ya finally made it with the delivery… Are you ok dear?

"Huh? Me? Oh I'm fine why do you ask?" Applejack asked in a defensive tone.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep." Mrs. Cake returned.

"Well the window to my room is broken and the crickets kept me up all night with their incessant screechin! That's all." Applejack said lying through her teeth. One look at Mrs. Cake told her she didn't believe her.

"Oh, well in that case you should get it fixed, see ya later dear."

Applejack started for the door feeling like she had forgotten something. She stood in place trying to remember what was missing.

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs. cake asked.

"Uhhh, well, is Pinkie around?"

Mrs. Cake smiled, "Oh no dear, she stayed the night at Fluttershy's house, you know how she likes slumber parties."

Applejack felt nervous at the mention of an impromptu slumber party. Despite being unpredictable she always helped the Cakes get the bakery going in the morning.

"Do you want me to tell her you came by when she gets here later?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Naw, I just usually see her in the mornings is all. Yall take care, ya hear?" Applejack felt strange leaving without her morning cupcake but felt somehow like she didn't deserve it.

Noon had come and gone and more than half of her apples remained in her cart. Every morning Fluttershy usually came by like clockwork to pick up her two apples for the day but today the Pegasus seemed unusually absent. Deprived of her special cupcake, hunger tortured her until she remembered she was surrounded by food. She took a bite out of one of the apples but despite her hunger she couldn't down the rest of it. Her eyes lit up a little when she spied Twilight making for her stand.

"Howdy Twi, what ya needin from me this day."

"Hey Applejack, have you seen Pinkie today?"

The blonde pony's face visibly fell at the mention of the pink mare. Her stomach betrayed her as well audibly protesting it's deprivation of its lunchtime cupcake. "I haven't seen her, not since I left her at Sugarcube corner yesterday."

Twilight's eyes went wide. "You just LIED to me!"

The farmer felt awkward stares at the accusation as ponies passing by took in the exchange.

"Applejack, this is important, the princess sent me a letter last night telling me I needed to help Pinkie."

"She did?"

"Yes, apparently her element stopped glowing and fell out of formation last night."

"It did?"

"Are you going to answer every one of my questions with a question?"

"Uhhhh, maybe?" Applejack could see Twilight getting visibly annoyed at her.

"Look Twi, it's complicated. I can't really talk about it right now but when I can you'll be the first ok?"

"How about tonight, in private, at the library?" Twilight asked.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Deal."

Applejack stared as the unicorn trotted away. "Hey Twi?"

Twilight craned her neck for a moment to look back at her friend.

"I'm real sorry for lyin to ya."

"It's ok, but you should know by now you of all ponies can't get away with it."

With Twilight gone she resumed her apple stand duties. Her reeling mind left her unable to concentrate enough on Blackjack leaving her to do little else but sit and stare at the ponies passing by.

Applejack awoke again the next morning with too little sleep. She carried on through her day each minute feeling like eternity. Minus her cupcake or Pinkie's early morning smile the apple stand duties became a torture test for her. Come lunchtime she had barely sold a third of her apples and decided to pack it in. As much as she dreaded having to face Twilight, relief spread throughout her body as she stood in front of the library's door. Giving a light series of knocks she waited patiently as the door opened to reveal the purple mare with a pencil tucked behind an ear.

"Hey AJ, come on in."

The orange pony meandered through the door as Twilight motioned for her to take a seat on her couch.

"So what's going on?" Twilight asked in anticipation suddenly wearing glasses.

"Well Sugarcube, the other day me and Pinkie did some bakin, and she helped me cart all of it back to my house and then just before I went inside she told me… well, she told me she loved me Twi."

"She finally got up the courage to ask? Oh wonderful! I'm so proud of her! She wouldn't tell me who she liked but it's kinda obvious when you two are together. She can be quite shy when it comes to matters of the heart ya know. So when's the first date?" Twilight asked hooves clopping together happily.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "There ain't gonna be a first date Twi! I don't like Pinkie like that! "

Twilight raised her glasses in shock. "You turned her down?"

"Of course I did ya crazy mare! I don't have those feelings for her. I certainly don't know why she thinks that about me. This is crazy, just three days ago everything was fine and now everything's upside down." Applejack commiserated. "Yesterday when I dropped the morning delivery off at Sugarcube Corner Mrs. Cake said Pinkie stayed the night at Fluttershy's. I'm afraid to see her again Twi. I don't know what to say to her."

"Well, I'm glad she had SOMEPONY to talk to after you let her down. You ever stop to think you might have feelings for Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Consarn it Twi! I don't have THOSE feelings for her. It's just complicated is all."

"Well, you haven't been getting much sleep, you stare sadly from your stand like someponys stolen your apples, and you tell lies to other ponies. Something's different, that's for sure."

Applejack cringed as her friend dropped each piece of proof showing her conflicted feelings. Once again just like at the farm, she felt herself cornered.

"Twilight, I'm not in love with Pinkie and I don't appreciate getting the third degree when I'm volunteerin information." Applejack hopped up from the couch and moved to the door. "I think I'll go get caught up on some sleep seeing as how I'm done answerin your questions." Looking back at the shock on her friend's face she couldn't help but feel bad as she closed the door behind her. Eager for the day to be done with she headed back for home to crawl up in bed to sleep everything away.

Darkness swirled around Pinkie. She didn't know where she was but she knew she wanted out. "Is there somepony out there?"

"…"

"Anypony?"

Silence reigned in this realm. She hated the dark more than anything, mostly because it made her think too much. Throwing parties, baking, singing, dancing, and all the other Pinkie-like activities kept her mind busy. Given too much time to herself to think she oftentimes questioned her friends or herself wondering if she really was such a good friend or if her friends really did care about her. She knew they cared and that she was a good friend but it never stopped the doubt from returning. The world around her changed letting the darkness subside.

"Not again…"

The sky made the perfect background like something out of a romance novel or a love film. In front of her stood Applejack, Her long flowing blonde hair contrasting against the purple twilight of sunset. Green eyes glimmered back at Pinkie demanding her to take action while Applejack's smile conveyed just how good of a mood she was in.

"I don't want to see this again."

The scene continued without her input.

"Uhhhh, I… I don't know Pinkie ah never really thought about you like that before." Applejack stammered. "This is really awkward, ah think you're a lil confused is all."

Pinkie stared sadly at the one she loved knowing there was nothing she could do to change the play unfolding before her.

"I'm sorry Pinkie Pie, but I think it's better for both of us to keep our distance." Applejack said retreating into her house.

No matter how many times she saw it, she locked her eyes on one detail that kept her hopes up, that kept her going.

Fear.

She saw fear in Applejack's eyes every time she backed away. That fear in her eyes meant something. "Fear can only exist when there's something to lose! I won't give up on her that easily!"

Darkness swallowed her again, Pinkie whimpered softly wishing for any sort of color to return to her black world. "I won't give up on her, no matter how many times you turn out the lights." With no light left in her world she slowly laid down on the ground resting her head on her hooves. She would escape this place someday.

The crowing of the roosters jolted Applejack awake. Her face lit up as her head left her pillow. "Today's Wednesday, mah day off. I'll get some gardening in with Pinkie at suga-" her face fell as she remembered the events of the last couple of days. The realization that her day off had essentially been ruined forced her head back to her pillow. Normally she would go to town and help someone out or visit Fluttershy's cottage for a cup of tea but she didn't feel like moving today. Closing her eyes she wanted nothing less than to escape everything. Tossing and turning in bed she felt more tired than ever, time slipping away from her.

"You all right AJ?"

Rolling over in bed she made eye contact with her brother, his thousand yard stare replaced with confusion. "I'm fine. I just decided to sleep in."

Big Macintosh switched the straw in his mouth from the left to the right. "You do know it's three o clock right?"

Applejack's mouth hung slack. "That's impossible! I've only been lyin down for a few minutes!"

Big mac pointed to the wall clock to illustrate his point.

"I must be coming down with something." She said turning away from him. "You might want to keep your distance or you might catch it." She heard big mac take a few steps back and walk out of the room. Letting out a loud sigh she closed her eyes fighting the urge to cry as she tried falling asleep again.

Walking through Ponyville seemed different today. Applejack wore a large smile on her face and greeted everyone as if they were family. Trotting through town square she came upon a booth Pinkie set up for handing out free samples to the ponies gathering around her stand. She knew she wanted to keep her distance but Pinkie's cupcakes really were irresistible and she had been deprived of them for so long. Taking her place in line she smelled the fresh frosting smeared all over the treats with the care and precision only the pink pony could muster. Finding herself next up in line she put on her best puppy dog eyes to coax out a treat.

"Uhhh, is there anyway I could get one of those Pinks?" She received no answer from the party pony.

"Next!"

Applejack's eyes narrowed angrily as Rarity walked around her in line. "Rarity! You can't just cut in line! Yer the one always talking about other ponies bad manners!"

"Pinkie, do you mind if I have that one darling?" the unicorn asked pointing out a chocolate cupcake with a pink smile in frosting.

"Sure thing Rarity!" Pinkie said scooping up the dessert and placing it in a bag for her.

"But Pinkie, it's supposed to be my turn…" Applejack uttered. She noticed all of the cupcakes looked exactly like her morning cupcake with their chocolate canvas and happy pink smile painted on top.

Rarity walked off with the treat in tow as Twilight took her place in front of Applejack. "Same for me please."

Applejack felt her rage boil over, "Pinkie, I don't mind not getting a cupcake but you can't just ignore me!" she suddenly realized it wasn't just Pinkie ignoring her but everyone in Ponyville as well. Her mind addled by rage she decided there was one way she could get everyone's attention.

Reaching back she punched Pinkie as hard as she could.

Gasps came from the crowd as the cotton candy colored pony fell to the ground. Her eyes rolling back in her head, blood trickling down the side of her face. The realization of what she had done came and went in less than a second.

"Hard to ignore that isn't it?" Applejack said wearing a satisfied smile. All the ponies in line including Twilight and Rarity gathered around Pinkie holding her and checking on her making sure she was all right. Seeing the tears streaming down her face Applejack felt uncomfortable for not feeling bad but reasoned to herself that it was the only way to get their attention.

Pinkie's eyes returned to normal apart from a sudden injection of fear, "B…but Applejack, y…you didn't want my attention. I did everything you said. I stood up to my fear and spoke from the heart just like you said. You said you would stand with me when I confessed my feelings. I did everything you said and it still went wrong. Why couldn't you at least try? " she stuttered between sobs.

Anger rose again in Applejack's eyes. "This is your fault! You had to go and make things complicated! Everypony hates me now and it's all yer fault ya stupid love struck nut!" charging through the other ponies as if they were paper dolls she pounded her way to her target easily kicking Twilight and Rarity away from the injured pony. The sky dimmed and lightning flashed as Applejack reared up on her hind legs. A devious smile crossed her face as she stared down at the helpless mare beneath her. Pinkie's eyes closed in resignation as Applejack positioned her front legs directly over her head. "No more parties for you Pinkie!" she screamed bringing her hooves down forcefully.

Applejack jumped upright in bed with the image of her final act of violence against Pinkie still playing out in her head. Her heart raced relentlessly and she felt sick to her stomach at the horrid display her mind was capable of. Looking at the clock she saw she had slept through the night and straight through to Thursday morning.

"Uhh Applejack, are you ok?" Applebloom questioned hesitantly.

Looking to the side of the bed she saw Applebloom's worried face peering back up at her. Her heart raced from the adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Uhh, ah course I am. Why do ya ask?"

Applebloom looked back at her with sad eyes. "Well ya haven't eaten anything yesterday or this mornin."

Despite her unintentional fasting she didn't really feel hungry, just nauseous.

"Applebloom, when you're out today can you ask around and see if anypony has seen Pinkie?"

The little filly became jittery at the mere mention of the pink mare's name.

"Applebloom, what is it?"

"That's kinda why ahm here. Twilight came to the school today and told me to run home and get you. They found her last night… well, ya really should just go to the library."

The color drained from her face seeing her sister react like that. With the adrenaline still surging through her and another emotion she couldn't identify spurring her forward, she jumped from her bed and ran down the stairs ignoring everyone. She didn't remember opening the door or sprinting to the library not slowing or stopping regardless of the burning in her lungs. One conversation lead to another and before she knew it she found herself in a dark hospital room standing with her friends over Pinkie in a large bed.

"What happened?" she asked in disbelief.

Twilight drew in a deep breath. "Monday morning she told the Cakes she was going to a sleepover. When Wednesday came and she still hadn't come back they checked her room only to find her suitcase gone. The only clue they found was this." Twilight explained offering her a note.

Applejack took the note from Twilight her hooves shaking barely able to hold it steady enough to read.

"To my very bestest friends in the world.

Being the party pony means keeping everyone happy but it's impossible to keep everyone happy if you can't keep yourself happy. Being in Ponyville hurts now more than anything in the world so in order to keep spreading laughter I have to make myself happy again and I can't do that here. I've heard that there is a town on the other side of the Everfree forest that could use somepony like me to help spread some smiles so I've made that my next stop. One day once I'm as famous there as I am here I'll send for you all so I can make you guys smile again too. I'm sure somepony there will continue my work and they could be the next element of laughter and be super lucky to have such awesome friends like I did. Until then I'll light a few extra candles for you all on each of my cakes.

Your favorite party pony,

Pinkie Pie.

P.S. – No matter what anypony says, I made this decision all on my own. Anypony who blames this on Applejack is to be considered a meanie mean pants and a liar."

Applejack involuntarily dropped the letter letting everything sink in. "H…how did she end up back here then?"

Twilight sighed picking the letter back up. "Zecora was picking herbs when she found her passed out in the Everfree forest. We don't know exactly what happened but she has a few broken ribs, a cut on the top of her head and she somehow broke her left front leg. Zecora thinks she fell off the path trying to cut through a mountain pass exiting the forest. Given the injuries I'm inclined to believe her."

Applejack felt herself reach out with her hoof brushing Pinkie's hair softly. The sight of the filly's bandaged head and bruised ribs became too much as her eyes filled with tears. "Is…is she going to be ok?" she choked out.

Rainbow grabbed Applejack softly and pulled her close for a hug. "The doctors say she'll live but we don't know anything else." Rainbow spoke to her.

Applejack knew she must've been a pitiful sight if Rainbow was trying to comfort her. "Any idea when we'll know something?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Rarity approached quietly seemingly unsure if she should say anything. "Uhh, Applejack darling, what did she mean about somepony blaming this on you?"

Applejack felt cornered again. Emotions flooded her mind clouding her thoughts as four worried faces and a comatose pony looked to her for answers. Her leg muscles tensed up and she did the only thing she felt she could do.

She ran out of the hospital leaving her friends behind. She didn't know where to go but she ran anyway with tears trailing behind her, hampering her vision. She felt her legs betraying her, dragging her to Sugarcube Corner. Slamming through the front door she ignored the Cake's confused faces as she ran up the stairs into Pinkie's room. She fell into Pinkie's bed, her breathing slowing a bit. As weird as she knew it would seem to anyone else she wanted nothing more than to curl up with her best friend and she knew this was all she deserved as her tears fell unabated. The smell of cotton candy overwhelmed her senses filling her mind with the great memories she shared with Pinkie. Lying in the bed she heard Rainbow's voice downstairs leading her friends to her whereabouts. She didn't even try to hide as they came up the stairs confusion painted on their faces.

"It's my fault everypony." Applejack sputtered. "I threw her away. I never knew what she meant to me until she was gone. I feel like a selfish idiot. I keep asking mahself what I'm going to do if she doesn't wake up. I should be asking if she's ok, what am I going to do for her if she doesn't wake up, who's gonna throw her parties, and how are the Cakes gonna handle losing their adopted daughter? I hate myself for it."

Her friends hopped on the bed to curl up beside her. "That's what loss is about Applejack. As cruel as it sounds it's about the ones left behind, how we handle it. You're a good friend AJ. And when she wakes up I know you're gonna march in there and tell her how you feel. That's what the Applejack I know would do."

The orange mare felt something click inside her. For the first time in three days she felt her will return. Dragging herself away from her friends she hopped off the bed resolve rising in her chest. "Girls, Pinkie deserves better than this, better than me, but most of all she deserves to wake up to her friends. When she wakes up I'll be there to make sure she knows how I feel. I'm through runnin, it's time I faced the music and tell her how I feel. Even if she hates me now, I owe her that much."

Applejack stayed by Pinkie's side all night Thursday and well into Friday. Her friends decided it would be better if someone stayed with Applejack for moral support as well. Fluttershy occupied the seat next to her, a serene look painted on her face.

"Fluttershy, did Pinkie stop by your house sunday night?"

The pegasus hid behind her mane, "Oh, well, yes she did actually."

"Do ya mind mah asking what yall talked about?" Applejack continued.

"Well, I'm not sure that's such a good idea…"

"Please Fluttershy, she's hurt because of me, I think I need to know."

The nervous Pegasus pulled her face back from behind her mane building up the courage to continue. "She said she finally told the pony she loved how she felt."

"And?"

Fluttershy fidgeted. "and that she turned her down."

Applejack continued staring straightforward. "you knew It was me didn't you."

"She never said it was you I promise!"

"Ah know she didn't, she just wasn't very good at hidin it."

Fluttershy shook her head wordlessly.

Applejack slumped in her chair, "Am ah really tha only one who didn't know?"

"Umm if you don't mind me asking…"

"What is it hun?"

Fluttershy ventured back behind her mane, "Why did you turn her down? Do you think fillies shouldn't be together?"

"Naw that ain't it. Ponies should be able ta love whoever they want. I dunno why I turned her down. I guess maybe I'm used to being in control and with Pinkie there ain't no control. It's just crazy all tha time!"

"Is that bad?"

Applejack smiled thinking back to all the crazy things that would just HAPPEN to them for no real reason. "Naw, it's not bad at all. It's why I like her. I guess I'm just not very good with change is all. Thanks for talking with me."

Fluttershy nodded back with a smile. Applejack leaned back in her chair and stared at her friend in bed as the hours passed. Occasionally a pony would drop by and say a few words or drop off a card or whisper a few comforting words to the wounded mare. Guilt tore Applejack's insides apart as each pony that came and went served as a reminder of her cruel rejection. Some ponies brought gifts, one in particular caught her eye. Two blue balloons and a yellow one bobbed lazily from their perch atop a cabinet in the corner of the room being held down by the weight of a jar of candy bars and a get well soon card. The shining orbs so bright and full to nearly bursting ignited a flame of inspiration. Applejack nudged Fluttershy who had fallen asleep in the chair next to her.

"Huh? What's going on?" Fluttershy yelled breaking off an impressive line of drool she had created from her mouth to the chair's armrest.

"Fluttershy, I need ya to watch Pinkie for a little while. I got an idea and I need to see it through!" Applejack said tearing out of the room.

Pinkie found herself in darkness…. She hated the dark. Though she put on a brave face for her friends she always had been scared of the dark, of never waking up again. Thankfully the visions stopped torturing her some time ago. She felt a barrier break away as her mind reached out trying to jar itself back to consciousness. She heard noises in the distance, or were they voices? Her hearing cleared as time marched on. she could now tell the voice belonged to Applejack though she couldn't make out what was being said. The smell of cotton candy, cake and punch assaulted her nose waking her up even faster and dragging her back to reality. The only impediment left was her eyesight. She felt crust under her eyes locking them shut. She tried blinking as hard as she could feeling the bottom of her eyelids breaking free. Light poured in blurring her vision and hurting her eyes causing her eyelids to slam shut again. With great effort she slowly opened them back up pink filling her vision as the haze retreated. Though her neck was sore she still managed to move it enough to take in the spectacle around her.

Pictures and posters of herself and her friends smiling filled every square inch of wall in the room. Everywhere she looked she could see smiles beaming back at her. Some of the pictures came from her scrapbook, others seemed familiar but she had never seen them before. She felt her own smile light up as she continued taking the party atmosphere in.

Balloons, from six feet off the ground to the ceiling. Balloons bobbed lazily through the air sending their own well wishes. Slowly she craned her neck upwards to see attached to the light fixture above her three giant balloons that must've been at least two feet wide, two blue ones and a yellow between them. She had never seen balloons this big before and figured magic must've been used to keep them from popping. Looking back down she saw all manner of sweets lined up on a table to her left, untouched but anxiously awaiting eager ponies.

"Looks like tha guest of honor has finally arrived."

Pinkie's eyes fell upon an orange pony with blonde hair and emerald eyes. She could tell sleep hadn't come to the mare in a long time but at this point in time there was no more beautiful of a sight to the injured party pony.

"Looks like some lucky pony has a special party planner." She purred out in a soft voice more akin to Fluttershy than her own. Pinkie could tell Applejack was having a hard time keeping a smile on her face. She felt the warmth in the earth pony's hooves as they wrapped around her, covering her like a soft blanket.

"I'm so sorry Pinkie." Applejack sobbed out, losing it in her friend's arms. "This week showed me just how pitiful I am without ya. I never really knew what ya meant to me until you weren't around. I've been such a dang fool to ignore ya for so long."

Pinkie pushed her away gingerly keeping her gentle smiled trained on the orange mare. "Applejack, why did you girls go through so much trouble putting smiles on the wall if all you're going to do is frown and cry?" She reached up to the blonde pony's face and pulled the earth pony's frown into a smile.

Applejack let out a stifled laugh. "Oh Pinkie, this has been just the weirdest thing. Usually I know just what to do when something goes wrong, but here you go professin love and all that nonsense and the only thing ah could think to do is run. That's all I've been doing this week, running. Every time I ran I hurt someone else and then I realized I hurt the only one I love by runnin away."

Pinkie's smile brightened even more when she realized what she was saying. "Applejack, you mean-"

"Yes Pinkie, I love ya. I love ya more than anything. Without you I couldn't buck apples, I couldn't sell apples, mah stomach ached to taste another of your special cupcakes, I couldn't even drag myself out of bed Wednesday. I knew my day off meant nothing without ya." Applejack finished her diatribe glad to have finally said what she knew but could never admit before now.

"Hey! She's awake!" Rainbow's voice came from the doorway. Suddenly the room filled with her friends each hugging and smiling with the pink mare.

Pinkie felt tears gathering as each of her friends said their peace and let the next move on until they had finished. "You guys did a great job with the decorations." Pinkie enthused in a slightly subdued voice.

"Well, that was really Applejack." Twilight admitted.

Rainbow stepped forward. "yeah, she told Fluttershy she'd be right back and she returned with a whole cart full of pictures, balloons and food."

"She worked her tail off taping the pictures up and filling the balloons. We helped when we could but anytime a picture fell or a balloon popped or fell to the ground she filled another one to take its place." Rarity continued.

"She popped a few balloons dozing off at the canister, but She never really fell asleep the whole time you were out. She wanted to make sure she was awake when you woke up." Fluttershy finished.

Pinkie grabbed Applejack in a hug ignoring the pain in her broken leg. "You're the best pony a friend could ever have, I've never been to a better party. I don't even know what to say…" Pinkie cried out in happiness.

"I got something then Sugarcube." Applejack's lips locked with Pinkie's, she felt the tension in her disappear instantly. Pinkie tasted something as they locked their lips in bliss. Her exploring tongue found a jawbreaker Applejack apparently stashed in the corner of her mouth in anticipation of this moment. Neither pony wanted it to stop but Pinkie finally pushed her away slowly letting Applejack keep the sweet to herself. Her eyes fell half-lidded as she took in fresh air.

"Ohhhhhh. That was…. Wow." Pinkie stuttered recovering from the sudden display of emotion.

Applejack winked down at her. "Did ya enjoy that?"

Pinkie pulled Applejack back down for seconds as her friends laughed in the background.

"Oh Celestia please don't let this be a dream, this might be the greatest moment of my life." Pinkie begged hoping she would never have to wake up from what might be the most glorious moment in her life.

Princess Celestia lowered her head to catch a few winks of sleep before the sun needed to be raised. Closing her eyes her mind wandered to her student wondering what she might be up to this evening before remembering her propensity for living in books. A smile flowed across her lips at the thought of Twilight passed out in a book with a small puddle of drool dripping from her mouth.

An unpleasant interruption came in the form of bright light hitting her eyelids. Opening her eyes she trained them on the source. The Element of Honesty and the Element of Laughter shined brighter than any of the other elements hovering next to each other in formation. Reaching down she grabbed her ornamental rug and tossed it over the case containing the elements.

"Welcome back Pinkie Pie, I may have to get that glass tinted." Celestia said, a gentle smile adorning her face as she sat back down to try again for sleep.

Pinkie shuffled out of Sugarcube Corner careful not to put too much weight on her healing leg. The cool night wind rushed through her mane teasing her curls while the sounds of the party echoed outside as the bass of the sound system gently jarred her hooves. She slowly lowered herself onto the ground feeling the cool grass rub against her belly while A lone tear fell from her eyes as she stared into the sky. Now more than ever she felt alone and she couldn't understand why.

"And just what is tha premiere party pony doing out here?" Applejack asked the prostrate mare lying on the ground. Noticing the tears in her eyes she closed the distance between them. "Are you all right Hun?"

"Applejack, I was just thinking about what I did. I shouldn't have left like that. I should've given all of you some time. I don't even want to think about what could've happened if I had fallen from any higher or if I had actually made it to that other town."

Applejack scooted up to her side on the ground. "Oh Pinkie, If there's one thing ya taught me it's that ya can't ask what if. Life is full of bad choices and we're gonna make them all tha time, but it's you that taught me the only thing to do is to smile and take it as it goes."

Pinkie stared back into her eyes. She could feel the ironclad resolve in her voice and, more than anything, feel the love beaming down on her.

"Sometimes I would throw a party not to make other ponies happy but to make me happy. Sometimes I found it hard to keep smiling and tried to hide it anyway I could." Pinkie motioned Applejack to come closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"Sometimes I would throw a party and feel completely alone even surrounded by my friends. I would sneak upstairs or outside and cry to let it all out." Pinkie sniffled.

"You mean like tonight." Applejack said putting the pieces together.

"Uh huh. I couldn't bother my friends with my crying. If I cried, who would be left to smile?" Pinkie reasoned out loud.

Applejack put her hoof on Pinkie's back. "We would. We're all here for you Pinkie. You're not alone and you'll never be alone again. Just say the word and any of us will come running to help you. Ya mind if I ask ya something pinks?"

"Not at all."

"Not that ah wanted ya to be, but why weren't ya mad at me when I turned you down?"

Pinkie lowered her head again sadly. "I was at first. That's why I ran. But when I got hurt I had a dream. I kept seeing you telling me we should keep our distance over and over again. That's when i noticed the fear in your eyes. I knew something was wrong if you were scared, you're like one of the bravest ponies I know! That's when I decided that when I woke up I would help you face YOUR fears. I never expected what I saw when I woke up, it was better than anything I could imagine!"

"Ya mean the party or me telling ya how ah feel?" Applejack asked

"Awwww, you mean I have to choose?" both ponies laughed as Pinkie rose to her hooves throwing her injured leg over Applejack's shoulder. "C'mon, what kind of party is it without apple-pie?"

Their laughter echoed throughout the quiet night as they made their way back inside.


End file.
